


going straight to hell for how I think of you

by MoonGoddex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Birth Control, Bisexual Character, Breeding Kink (mentioned but not actualised), Collars, Condoms, Confessions, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Jealousy, Minor Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Minor Piers/Raihan, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Siblings, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, moral crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex
Summary: Piers knew about Marnie's crush on him. But when she started dating, he tried to be happy about that. He let his guard down; thought it had passed, faded.He thought wrong.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: this is tagged noncon to be safe; it's dubcon that eases into consensual stuff. Give it a big swerve if pushy consent issues are a squick/trigger. Also if you somehow didn't notice the sibling incest tag, I'm mentioning it again now. Characters are intended to be above the age of consent. Close the window if you're under 18. Don't take any moral lessons from this, it's fiction, etc, etc.

Piers knew. It was hard not to know that Marnie had a crush on him.  
He figured it was probably his fault; he had always been overprotective, after all.

But she'd never tried anything before, and as long as she didn't try anything, there was plausible deniability.  
He could pretend it was normal that she followed him around all the time.  
He could pretend it was normal that she had posters of him up in her room.  
He could pretend it was normal how much she wanted to cuddle.

And when she got older, and she started dating, it was usually girls she ended up with.  
He figured that he was probably a 'safe' figure for her when she was younger. And as she grew up, as she found who she was, she didn't need the crutch of him any more.

He let his guard down.  
He probably shouldn't have.

He woke up to her pinning him to the bed, and while he was taller, he was built like a twig. She had more muscle in her arms than he did in his entire body, he reckoned.

"You lost?" he deadpanned.

"Nah."

"Was afraid of that."  
He sighed and tried to wriggle free - he probably could have, but not without hurting her.  
"Why?"

"Piers. 'm not gonna fuck about any more. I want you."

"Thought you were over that?"

"You knew?"

He raised an eyebrow and laughed a little.  
"Marn, you were about as subtle as a brick to the teeth. Still are."

An expression crossed her face that looked something like exasperation, but he suspected was closer to embarrassment.  
"Whatever. Look. I'm the leader now. I set the rules. And I'm gonna have you now."

Piers wriggled again, trying to see if she'd let up any. No such luck.  
"What if I don't want that?"

"You do. You have to. You're just too good to take advantage of me - but it's not takin' advantage if I'm the one makin' it happen, right? You're free and clear here. Your morals are untarnished. Just lay back and let me do what I know we both want."

Piers sighed heavily and thumped his head back against the pillow.  
"That's really not the point, y'know. I can't let you do somethin' you'll regret."

"I won't regret fuckin' you."

"But you'll regret takin' it by force. 'cause you're so sure just now that I want this too, but what if you're wrong? What if I don't? Could you live with that in exchange for just one night?"

Her face dropped for just a second, and Piers saw his opportunity, felt her grip loosen enough for him to hook a leg behind her knee, to roll her onto her back and pin her instead, using the full weight of his body to hold her down instead of relying on his arms, unsteady and easier to wriggle out of. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. He could feel her lungs struggling to take in air under the weight of him. He could feel her breath against his neck.

"Marnie. I love you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're hurtin' me now."

"I know. And I don't want to be. Will you stop tryin' this?"

She stayed silent for a few heartbeats.  
"Do you really not want me?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. We can't do this. It's irresponsible."

"I'm on birth control."

"Not the point."

"No, it is. What else is the point? If you want it and I want it, why don't we?"

"Are you forgettin' I'm your big brother? I don't want to take advantage of you."

She groaned in frustration. "You're not taking advantage of me if I'm _beggin'_ for it, Piers. That's why I did it like this - so you can't- you can't _overthink_ about it. Shut the fuck up, stop thinking, just do what you want to do. Do what you _actually_ want to do. An' if that really is leavin' the room and not talkin' about this again, fine. But if what you really want is to fuck me, then do that. If you want to but you're not brave enough? Get off me and let me do what I initially planned to do. Fair?"

Piers sighed, and rolled off of her, lay beside her.  
And he nearly had the words to say to her when she jumped back on top of him, covered up his mouth, and pulled both of his arms above his head.  
"I knew it. I knew it. Don't worry, I'll keep up the ruse," she breathed against his ear, and he couldn't open his mouth to argue.

She grinded against his crotch, rocking her hips and gasping. His body responded because it was difficult for it not to respond - she moved with intent, getting the exact reaction she was looking for.

And whatever gods may have pity on him, he closed his eyes and decided to stop fighting.  
Because she wasn't entirely wrong. He had looked. He had wondered. He had spent nights alone fighting with himself, trying to force himself to think of anything else because it wasn't _fair_ on her for him to indulge even in fantasy. He wanted to be a good brother. He wanted her to feel safe. He wanted her to know he'd never lay a finger on her except to hug her, to protect her.  
He wanted to pretend he didn't fail to force himself to think about other things, some times.  
He wanted to be a good brother in action, even if he knew he wasn't in the confines of his mind.

(That was why she set things up this way, after all, right? So he could feel blameless? So he could cling onto this other fantasy of being a decent person?)  
(In some ways, that one was far more dangerous than the other fantasies he worked so hard to tamp down.)  
(But it didn't matter. It wouldn't work. He'd feel guilty regardless. Already did.)

(Might as well let himself enjoy what he could in the meantime.)

She uncovered his mouth, pulled down his leggings and freed his cock from his underwear in two swift, decisive movements. Not even a hint of hesitation.  
(Shouldn't be as hot as it was, really.)  
She remained clothed, but rocked her hips along the length of him slowly, and he wasn't sure if it was his own cock dripping or if she didn't have underwear on beneath her leggings, but it was wet. He let out a gasp, his head falling back against the pillow as he screwed his eyes shut.

"Feels good, right? Stop thinkin'. Just feel."

"I'm definitely feelin'."

"But you're still thinkin'."  
He opened an eye to look at her, and she just smiled down at him.  
"I know what could make you stop doing that."

"Suspect you do."

She rolled her eyes, and released his arms, shuffled down the bed, and pushed his shirt up a little, pressed a kiss to his stomach. He could feel her breath on the head of his cock already. She didn't break eye contact with him as she kissed lower, lower, teasing him.

"Marnie," he warned.

"Stop. Thinking."  
And then she forced the issue.  
Her lips around him were soft, and her mouth was warm, and Piers' head was, as promised, blissfully bereft of thought as he watched his sister suck him down as far as she could before her throat stopped her, watched her pull back a little to choke, but she didn't stop. No, with a determination he'd seen in every other aspect of her life, she continued regardless, pushing herself to take as much as she physically could.

Piers reached down and threaded his fingers into her fringe, pushed it back so he could see all of her face as she worked, and he wanted to tell her that she was beautiful but he didn't feel like he was worthy of saying that. Not while he was using her mouth.

Could he come like this?  
He wasn't actually sure. He almost didn't want to - didn't want to disappoint her when she clearly wanted other things from him, didn't know if he'd be able to bring himself to touch her without the ruse of her forcing him into compliance. He didn't really want to, but she was good at what she was doing, and a horrible undercurrent of jealousy ripped through him, possessively wanting to know who else had gotten to feel how gentle and wonderful his baby sister's mouth felt. He wanted to tear them to shreds.

She pulled off suddenly, gasping for air, and he cupped her face, asked, "You okay?"

Marnie grinned at him.  
"Great, thanks." She had a drip of spit, or maybe his precum, down her chin. He wiped it off, and she licked his finger.

She got up just long enough to peel her leggings off and, as he suspected, she had no underwear on. He swallowed thickly at the sight of her bare to him like that.  
There was no time to admire the view - as soon as her legs were free, she straddled him, grabbed his cock, and he grabbed her wrist to slow her down.

"Listen," he began but she sighed heavily and cut him off.

"Stop. Thinking. I know you want this, just stop-"

"Marnie. Shut the fuck up for two seconds. If you're really wantin' to do this, can we at least use a condom? There's a couple in my top drawer."

She stilled, and stared down at him. The moment stretched on, and he wondered if he'd shattered her fantasy - if his compliance made her realise he really was a dirty fuck, and she didn't want him any more.  
That would probably be for the best, right? He thought it would be, though his stomach felt like a lead weight at the thought of having disappointed her.

But then she said, "I told you. I'm on birth control."  
And she raised her hips, and lined her brother's cock up and slid down onto it, letting out a filthy moan of pleasure as Piers' cock filled her, and it took all he had not to outright sob with pleasure. Being inside her was even softer than her mouth, and he dug his fingers into her pale thigh to ground himself, to keep himself from breaking right away.

She moved, rolling forward, then back, never freeing Piers' cock from her body even a little, but still stimulating it, and he had to gasp to get words out.  
"Marnie. Still dangerous. Please. Pull off. Use a condom."

"Piers. Don't care. Please. Shut up. Enjoy yourself."  
He glared up at her as she gave him a smug smile for mimicking him, for not listening, and she leaned forward to grab his wrists again, to pin him down.  
"C'mon. Now you know how good I feel bare, you wouldn't be able to finish in a johnny, right? You'd be missing out. Can't have that."

She lifted herself up off him for the first time since she started, and the slow drag of her against his cock sent a shiver running down his spine.

It took all his concentration to argue, "I shouldn't even be finishin' in you anyway."

"But you're gonna. I'm gonna make you."

He looked up at her, and she licked her lips as she took him back inside, far quicker than it took her to pull off.  
And then she set the pace - riding him, not too fast, but not at the torturously slow speed she'd started with.

He knew he could come like this.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else. Tried to prolong the inevitable.  
He tried, but then it occurred to him,  
"What about you? Can I at least make you come first?"

She faltered for a moment.  
"I was going to come on your cock when you came in me?"

Piers raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Have you done that before?"

"I-" she opened her mouth, then shut it again quickly. "Well, no."

"How do you normally come?"  
She glanced to the side for a split second, and Piers wrestled her hand off his wrist as best he could, sat up and got face to face with her.  
"Marnie. Tell me the truth. How often have you fucked before?"

Marnie tried to keep a blank expression, looking up and thinking.  
"I mean... I've been with um, 5 people?"

"Did you have sex like this?"

"I've done plenty! I've sucked dick, I've eaten-"

"I don't need to know what else you've done. Have you fucked someone like this before?"

A few beats of silence stretched out, and Piers knew the answer well before she admitted, "Well, no, but-"

"But nothin', Marnie, _fuck_. This is your first time? I thought with all that confidence you'd already fucked someone and decided you wanted to try with me, but-"

"Why is this such a big deal?" she cut him off to ask. "Would it be _better_ if I'd already fucked a bunch of people?"

"It- no, it's--" Piers flopped back against the bed, hands pressing against the sides of his head. "Your first time should be _special_, but yours is- it's _me_. And it's like _this_."

"Was your first time special?" she asked, quiet suddenly.

He stared up at her.  
"Well. Uh."

"Who was it? Can you remember their name?"

"I know his name. I thought it was going to be special. It wasn't. It sucked. He took me on a few nice dates then fucked me too rough then said he was gonna call back and didn't. I don't- I never wanted that for you."

She laughed a little, but there was no malice behind it.  
"I mean. I kinda guaranteed that, right? You can't get away with ghosting me. I'm your sister."

He opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't find a decent point to make.

"Look. I've been with a few people. I've sucked dick, I've eaten pussy, I've been fingered. Some of them were decent. Some of them were terrible. I wanted to fuck like this for a while, but the people that wanted to were... shit. And really, I just want you. I want to fuck you. I've always wanted to fuck you since I knew what that meant. So this is special for me. And yeah, maybe I didn't do it in a romantic way. But I wouldn't have been able to talk you into it any other way, would I have?"

He stared her down after she finished, waiting in case she had anything else to say.  
Clearly, she didn't.

"You're right. You wouldn't have been able to talk me into it."

"So can you blame me?"

"I think realistically I could, but I don't want to." Piers sighed deeply, and ran his hands along her arms. He looked down to where they were still joined together, though his cock was softening inside her as they spoke.  
"Will you let me get you off, then? I mean, your first time is already... this. And I can't change that at this point. So can I at least make it good for you?"

She rolled her eyes at him.  
"I already was good 'til you freaked the fuck out."

"I think I'm justified, y'know."

"Sure, whatever."

"Marnie."  
She stopped sulking at his tone.  
"Let me do this right if we're gonna do this."

"I don't want fuckin' rose petals and candles or whatever."

"Good, 'cause I don't got them."  
She laughed, and let him guide her off of him, lay her down beside him on the bed.  
He pulled her shirt off, with her co-operation, and bent over her to kiss her neck, her chest, her nipples.  
"You're gorgeous, Marnie. I never tell you that enough 'cause I don't want to seem like a fuckin' creep, but I think that ship's sailed, so I might as well."

She laughed softly, and writhed a little under his touch, lifting her arms above her head like she wanted him to hold her wrists there.  
He didn't. He only wanted her under him as long as she wanted to be.

He moved lower, kissing down her stomach, and he ran his fingers through the hair she left further down, spiky to the touch from having been recently trimmed.  
She tensed a little at that, and asked, "Should I have shaved it all?"

He looked up at her quickly, concern lining his features. She wasn't usually one to give a damn about anyone else's opinion.  
"I really don't give a fuck what you do, it's your hair."

She hesitated for a split second before biting back, "Good, because I only trimmed it 'cause I like it like that."

Piers smirked, and nodded. "Sure," was all he said before he ducked his head down, parted her legs, and licked a quick stripe up, effectively silencing whatever comment she was about to throw in his direction. She gasped and shivered, so he leaned in again, much more purposefully hunting for her clit this time, and when he found it, he sucked on it, drawing a far louder and longer moan from her throat.

He pulled back to breathe, to look up at her, and she just whispered, "More like that. Fuck."

So Piers obliged. With his mouth, he alternated between licking and sucking, and with his fingers, he gently pressed them inside, curling them to rub wherever made her gasp and pull on his hair.  
He could get three fingers inside, if he wanted, but two seemed to be ideal, giving him enough space to move them as well as filling her enough that she moaned out his name, along with a string of curse words he was probably responsible for her having learned, and gasped requests for more, more, more.

He licked at her clit 'til his jaw hurt and kept going, not wanting to stop and rob her of her orgasm, not wanting to disappoint her.  
If this was really what she wanted, it was his duty to give her what she needed. What she deserved. And much as his cock strained against the bedsheets, hard again, chasing whatever friction it could get, this wasn't about him. This was about Marnie, about making her feel as good as she could possibly feel.

And he got the satisfaction of knowing he'd succeeded when she started saying, "Fuck, Piers, I'm close. I'm so close, keep going, please, keep doing that," and started bucking her hips up against his mouth, using his tongue to chase that high - and he felt it before her voice cracked, felt her tense up around his fingers just a second before a low moan tore out of her chest and her body flopped back against the bed.  
He kept licking, gently, for good measure, until she pressed her palm against his forehead and whispered, "Stop."

Slowly extricating his fingers, he flopped down next to her and watched as she got her breath back.  
The rise and fall of her chest was mesmerising. Knowing he'd done that to her. He'd made her feel that way.  
He didn't deserve it, but she did. She deserved to feel as good as she did in this afterglow.

He didn't say a word. Just watched. Waited. Wanted to see what she wanted.

When she did turn to him, slowly, cheeks flushed, she just asked, "So are you still gonna fuck me?"

"You still want that?"

"So bad. I don't know if I can get on top any more though."

He nodded. "Now?"

"Yes now. Of course now."

She didn't need to tell him twice. He parted her legs again, and lined his cock up against her stomach, tried to visualise how deep inside her he was about to be.  
He paused there, though.  
"I still think we should use a condom."

"I respectfully disagree. Unless you have any diseases worth tellin' me about."

"Hm. Only Lyme disease, which I don't _think_ is sexually transmitted, but-"

"Shut up, you don't have Lyme disease."

"You don't know that."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Seriously. I don't want to get you pregnant. Birth control can fail."

"So can condoms. And it's my first time, so I want to know what it's like bare."  
He sighed gently, and let the silence drag, in case the uncomfortableness of being stared at made her change her mind.  
Clearly, it didn't, as she rubbed her clit along the length of him, and whispered, "Please. Fill me up. You've already got precum in me, and that's a risk too. Might as we go the whole way and enjoy it."

He closed his eyes and tried to centre himself again. He wouldn't come in just a few strokes. He refused. She deserved better than that.

"Fine," he hissed, and pressed inside, taking her as slowly as she had teased him earlier.

He leaned down as he filled her, first, to press his thumb against her stomach where he knew the tip of his cock was; then, to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"I told you," she said as he broke the kiss, "I don't need romance."

"Don't worry, I'm not being sappy. I'm just trying to calm myself down so I don't hurt you by fuckin' you so hard I break you."

She grabbed the back of his neck, sank her fingernails in. "Don't fuckin' coddle me. I want that. I want you to break me. Fuck me so hard I'll compare everyone else I ever fuck to my big brother."

Piers would have sworn he saw red, then, and sank his teeth into Marnie's shoulder, snapped his hips out and then back in again.  
"You're gonna fuck around after this? You're gonna let other people touch you like this?"  
(He didn't like hearing himself talk like that. Didn't like admitting how jealous he got at the prospect of her having anyone else.)  
(But it seemed to be what she wanted from him, considering how hard she moaned.)

"Maybe you should make sure I don't. You already put a collar on me - what next? Gonna pierce me? Tattoo me so everyone knows I'm yours? Maybe put some cuffs on me, keep me chained up in your room."

He growled, low and animalistic at each suggestion.

"Or maybe you should just fuck me so well I don't _want_ to fuck anyone else. Keep me happy, keep me full of your cum, that way I can't fuck anyone else without them smellin' you on me."

He bit again, sucking on her skin this time to leave a bruise on her chest, right above her heart. She yelped and squirmed, trying to break out of his grip, but he didn't stop. He didn't think he could stop.

"You're hurtin' me, Piers- I like it, but fuck, did it really just take the _suggestion_ of me fuckin' someone else to make you wild like this? Was that all I needed to do? Maybe I should have been paradin' more of my exes in front of you to see how soon you'd snap. Maybe I should've been lettin' them touch me in my room, being loud so you could hear it. Can you hear when I jerk off? Do you listen?"

He let her skin go free to answer, simply, "sometimes."

"Sometimes you can hear? Or sometimes you listen?"

He didn't stop moving as he admitted, "Sometimes I put on my headphones, and I play a little music, and I try to distract myself. Do you know how many songs I've written while tryin' not to think about fuckin' you? Do you have any idea how often I get on stage and sing about shit that people think they can relate to but I know they _can't_ because I'm thinkin' about how much I want to fuck my sister?"

She grinned, and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Do you know how often I've touched myself while listenin' to you sing? While playing your CDs? Or in the bathroom at your shows? One time, I hid a vibe in my underwear and got off while watchin' you sing, right there in the crowd. My knees got so weak I had to sit down, but that made the vibrations that much more powerful, and I came again."

Piers' hips faltered and he groaned out in frustration, knowing he didn't have much longer left in him.

"You're gonna do it, aren't ya? You're going to come in me. Do it, I want to feel it."

"Marnie," he gasped out, resting his head against her chest. He wanted to point out that she wasn't giving him much of a choice, that her leg lock left him with no option but to come in her, but he didn't trust his voice not to waver for that long.  
Instead, he just kept fucking her, focusing on the feeling and trying not to let the creeping sense of guilt slow him down. It was a race, really, between his body and his brain, and he knew which one he wanted to win in that moment.

"Come on, come for me. You're such a good big brother, givin' me everything I want. Come in me. I want it," Marnie quietly kept encouraging him, and that, he was sure, was what tipped him over the edge, his body shaking and stilling before everything fell apart, his cock pulsing inside her (in his sister's cunt), cum filling her up just as she had been begging for, and his cry was a fractured thing, starting silent then breaking into a moan that echoed off the walls, to a background of Marnie hissing, "yes, yes, yesss, fuck yes Piers I love you, yes, yes, fill me right up."

He lay still atop her, the only sound then being their breathing. He closed his eyes, and let himself feel. Let himself commit this moment to memory - the sweat on both their bodies, the feeling of himself softening inside her, his come leaking little rivulets between them. Her breath against his neck. Her heartbeat. Her heat. Her lungs, rising, falling.

He'd hate himself later. He knew he would, despite her swearing she wanted it. He should have fought harder. He should have been firmer. He shouldn't have told her about his songs. He shouldn't have gotten jealous.

He'd hate himself for all of that later.  
For now, he was too exhausted.

He rolled off, and stared at the ceiling in silence for a while, a while which dragged on, and on, with only their breaths as a background buzz.

When Marnie spoke, she was quiet.  
"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not mad at you."

She hummed a little.

"...Are you askin' because of how you started things?"

The laugh she gave was bitter. He recognised it; it was the same sound she always made when she realised he was right about something and didn't want to admit it.

Piers shook his head.  
"I should have tried harder to stop you. I'm sorry. It was my fault."

She slapped him across the chest.  
"Don't be fucking stupid."

"Marnie, I-"

"Shut the fuck up." She rose up on her elbows and scowled down at him. "Don't apologise. I wanted to fuck you. You wanted to fuck me. You've nothin' to be sorry for."

Piers closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head.  
When he opened them, he let out a slow breath before saying, "Just because we wanted to do it doesn't mean it wasn't irresponsible of me. It's my job to look after you."

She groaned and crawled to sit on the edge of the bed, and when he leaned up to look, he saw her with her fingers between her legs, then pulling them away, wet. She visibly shivered.

"...We can go get the morning after pill tomorrow."

"We don't have to, I told you. Got the implant like 2 months back. I'm fine."

"For my peace of mind, can we?"

She looked over at him, with her hand held up in front of her. She glanced down at her fingers, wiped them on the sheets, then shrugged.  
"Fine."

She moved to stand, but Piers grabbed her wrist.  
"Are you okay?"

"Piers, I'm not a kid any more, you know that, right? I'm actually legally an adult. I don't need babied."

"I'm not babyin' you. I'm askin', 'cause you seem like you're not okay. Because that's a thing adults should generally do if someone they've had sex with seems not okay."

She kept her eyes on where his fingers wrapped around her arm, and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She snapped it shut, and shook her head after a moment. "I'm fine. I'm actually fine."

He let her go, and just held up a pinky. Marnie scowled at him.  
"Dirty trick."

"If you don't promise me, I know you're not actually fine."

She held up her hand, which shook a little, and extended her pinky a little before retracting it.  
The sanctity of the pinky swear had not diminished even as she grew up. That was special. He'd let her break other promises, but if she pinky swore? Well- she'd never even tried to break one. She'd refused to make one if she didn't know she could keep it.

She slapped Piers' hand away with a scowl.  
"It's embarrassin'."

"I've literally just had my head between your legs and you've told me you've come at my shows. I think embarrassment's off the table."

The scowl deepened as his attempt at a joke fell flat.

She turned to look at the floor, and he let her. He knew when she was thinking. He knew better than to interrupt.  
He counted breaths, matching his own breathing to the rise and fall of her back, and he got to 54 before she opened her mouth.

"I don't want you to hate me, now. An' I think you're gonna when you've had time to think. An' I don't want you to stop talkin' to me, though I guess I deserve it. An' I don't- Um. I don't know what I want. Like, I still like some other people. There's a girl I have a crush on. I don't- I don't know. I don't want to hold you back 'cause I know you like boys too, so- yeah. But I also don't want you fuckin' anyone else. I guess that's selfish but like, you're-- you're mine. You're my brother. Nobody else gets you."

Piers sat up, and pulled her back into a hug.  
"Nobody else gets to be my sister. Nobody else gets to be your brother. That much isn't changin'. I can promise you that much."  
He pressed a gentle kiss into her hair, and she squirmed a little, but didn't try to get away.  
"Look... I don't hate you for doing that. You should have talked to me properly about it, like. I mean, I'd have said no, and this would never have happened if you hadn't pounced me. But. Yeah. I'm more likely to hate myself for it. I think I'm gonna, despite everythin'."  
She dug an elbow into his side, and he pinched her in warning- she stopped, and grumbled.  
"Let me finish before you start fightin' me. Right?"

"Right."

"About other people; right, like- okay." He let out a long, slow, deliberate breath, trying to think of the right way to phrase what he had to say.  
"It wouldn't be sensible for us to date. You know that. I know that. But also; clearly, we both get jealous at the idea of fuckin' other people. Fair?"

"Fair."

"So. We're probably going to have to... deal with that. Figure somethin' out. Like, yeah, I'll be jealous if you date this girl. But if she's good to you, I think I can deal. And you've... clearly been dealin' with me being with people this whole time."

"Not well."

"Nah?"

"I mean, sure, if you count listenin; through the walls and jerkin' off whenever you fuck them, an' threatenin' to murder them if they hurt you, an' makin' little effigies of them to set on fire counts as 'dealing', then yeah, I've been dealin' with it."

Piers let go of her a little just to look at her, brows furrowed. Marnie rolled her eyes and pressed her finger into the middle off his brow.  
"You always look at me like that. You're gonna give yerself premature wrinkles. Stop it."

"I think I've got a decent reason to be concerned. You threatened to murder everyone I slept with?"

"Just the ones you started datin' any kinda seriously. I hated the ones that lasted longer after I threatened them less 'cause it meant they were serious about you."

Piers couldn't help but laugh at that.  
"Alright. Guess that works then. I'll let you threaten anybody I start seeing as a litmus test, if it'll make you feel better."

Marnie sighed and rolled her eyes again.  
Then she went quiet. Piers didn't like that.

"Seriously. Does that fix anythin'? Or are you still-"

"It doesn't _fix_ it."

"Then what will?"

She leaned forward, head in her hands, and pushed Piers away when he tried to touch her.

"Marnie. Not talking about this isn't helpful."

"Talkin' isn't either."

"...Can't hurt to try, can it?"

She heaved out a sigh of exasperation.

"C'mon. What do you want? I love you, I want to do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy-"

She looked up, turned to him, eyes suddenly full of tears, and that threw Piers off so much he stopped talking midsentence.

"You actually love me?"

He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it.  
"It's not like I don't tell you that often enough, Marnie."

"Not like-- like-" she groaned in frustration and flopped back onto the mattress, still holding Piers' hand. "Do you just love me like your sister, but also wanna fuck me, or do you like, _love_ love me?"

Piers stared at her, stunned into silence.  
Apparently that was the wrong thing to do, because she tore her hand from his grip, and began to storm out the room. Luckily, even on shaky legs, he managed to outpace her and slam the door shut, standing in front of it.

"Stop. Don't leave."

"You didn't answer."

"I just didn't expect that question, okay?"

"How could you not expect that question?"

"Because I'm still slow and fucked from having shagged you! I'm trying to do a lot of full-brain conversation with only about 40% of my brain actually functional."

She pursed her lips and glanced off to the side, but it wasn't as charged as she had been.

"Marnie." He tilted her chin back up, trying to get her to look at him. She didn't, but that was okay - she wasn't pushing him off, either.  
"I don't know. I don't know how to tell the difference. All I know is that I love you, an' I wanna do whatever I can to protect you, to make you happy, regardless of whether it makes me happy. An' I think about you in situations I really shouldn't more often than I should. But I planned on taking that to the fuckin' grave with me if it kept you safe and happy. Now I know that it was just keepin' you safe, but not happy, I don't-- I never planned for anythin' to get this far, right? And I still don't want to hold you back in life. You're never gonna be able to be out with me in public and do couple shit with me, or get married, or have kids with me, if those are things you want, I dunno. So if you want them, you're gonna need to date someone else. And- is it fair on them if we're still doin' stuff behind their back? It- it's-- it's messy, Marnie. So, I love you. I love you enough to not know what the fuck the right thing is. I love you enough to not want to hurt you."

He let go of her chin, and let his hand flop uselessly to his side.  
She stayed still, silent, until she finally heaved out a sigh and looked him in the eye.

"That's... enough for now, I guess."

"Yeah?"

"Better than you telling me to get out your sight an' never fuckin' touch you again," she laughed bitterly.

He smiled, and leaned in to press his forehead against hers.  
"I think, even if I didn't want it, I'd have forgiven you."

She pulled back a little to headbutt him gently.  
"...Does that mean there's gonna be another time?"

"Maybe." Her eyes flicked up to stare at him. "I'm not promisin' anything. If we do, I wanna talk about it better before. Figure shit out properly. But not right now."

"I mean, your dick's probably dead."

"Yeah, he's out cold for at least another half hour, but I'm knackered."

"...Sorry I woke you up."

Piers shrugged.  
"Wanna get some sleep, then? Go get your pyjamas an' we could make a blanket fort to sleep in in the living room."

"Living room's a state, though."

"So are our bedrooms. Living room doesn't have a wet spot on the sheets."

Marnie laughed at that, and as soon as Piers saw her smile, he realised- no matter how he felt about all of this come morning, whatever conclusions they came to about dating other people; they'd at least be okay with each other.  
That much was certain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops that was gonna be a oneshot but then a second chapter bit me.

They hadn't talked about it.

Piers had tried - he'd made her a nice breakfast the next morning, and they ate it in the blanket fort, and when Piers began by saying, "So, about last night..." Marnie groaned and held her fork to his face threateningly.

"This is a nice mornin'. Let's not ruin it, yeah?"

Piers sighed, and shrugged, and turned on the TV. Let Marnie change the channel over so she could watch cartoons. Curled up in the blankets and laughed with her, relaxed with her.

Closest they got to even mentioning it was when she showered, got dressed, and asked, "Still gonna take me to the chemists?"

He didn't bother getting cleaned up nice. He just chucked on an oversized hoodie, and walked her there. She insisted on going in alone. He lurked outside, staring at the pavement, serving as a menacing deterrent to keep anyone else from going inside.  
She came back out 15 minutes later with a bag that she swiftly stuffed into his hoodie pocket.

"Took it in there. Those are extras," she told him, walking ahead of him.

"You shouldn't _need_ extras, you should get-"

She stopped and turned to him.  
"You really don't want me to have backup available in case something happens?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "Okay. Yes, you should have backups. But it shouldn't be your first choice."

"It's not." She held up her arm, and tapped where her implant must have been, though he couldn't see it under her sleeve.

"...Right."

"Don't act like I'm irresponsible. I'm not. You're just paranoid."

"Can we not talk about it in the middle of the street?"

She outstretched her arms, spun around. "Yeah, like we have an audience," she laughed, and he hated to admit it, but she was right - it was deserted.

Still.  
He grabbed her arm, and dragged her along until she walked alongside him of her own accord, and they fell into step in amicable silence the whole way home.

But that was it. Any other time Piers tried to bring it up, she found an excuse.  
"I've got a kid wanting to challenge me in a couple hours, can this wait so my mind's clear?"  
"I already feel like shit, Piers, I was drinking with my mates last night. Leave it for today."  
"No, sh, shut up, my show's on."

Something different every time.  
If he wasn't so determined, he'd have given up long ago. If she was anyone else, he would have taken the hint and left her alone by now.  
But that wasn't an option.

She didn't stop being affectionate, at least. She'd cuddle up with him on the couch, and she'd laugh with him when they went to the pub, and she'd high five him after she won battles if he was watching.  
If he didn't have the weight of his guilt bearing down on his shoulders, he'd maybe even be content to just leave it like this, let them return to the status quo.

And then she nipped into the living room one evening in a crop-top, a leather skirt short enough he could see her underwear, and fishnets with holes torn in them. She was clearly trying to sneak past quietly, boots off, on her tiptoes when he turned to see her, and she froze while reaching for a pair of skull earrings she'd left on the bookshelf they stowed their CDs on.

"...Goin' somewhere nice?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Er. Yeah."

"I... guess I'm not invited."

"Um. Nah. Sorry."

Silence lapsed between them, and she still didn't move, one hand hovering above the earrings.

"I'm- I'm not stoppin' you. You go out yourself plenty. Why're you actin' weird about it?"

She swallowed thickly, licked her lips.  
"'m not. 'sfine." She grabbed the earrings, put them in, and began to walk out. Something in Piers' gut sat weird. He stood up, and strode out to block the front door while she zipped her boots up.

"You gonna tell me why you're actin' like you got caught doin' something' wrong?"

"Just didn't want you to feel bad about not bein' invited. 'sall."

"Literally last week you danced around in the kitchen singin' 'cause you wanted to rub it in my face you got tickets for the punk fest and I didn't. An' that's not tonight."

Marnie opened her mouth to argue, but only got a few words into it before she trailed off.  
She sighed, and looked down to the floor.  
"'sa date."

"What?"

"It's. A date."

Piers took in a steadying breath. He let his eyes roam over her once, from head to toe, before he closed them, tried to fight the wave of anger that washed over him, because he knew, he knew he had no right to interfere with that.  
(Except, maybe, did he? He'd been trying to get them to talk about things - he'd been trying to figure out what she wanted, how she wanted things to look for them. He wanted to know if they were just going to be a one-night thing, or if they were going to see other people and continue in secret, or if they were just going to see each other and tell everyone else they were 'single' forever. If he _knew_ that it was a one time only event, then he could have at least prepared himself for this. If he _knew_ they were going to see other people as well, he'd have been able to figure out how to get his jealousy back in check.)  
(...maybe he didn't deserve that. Maybe he was overstepping. Maybe he needed to remind himself that that jealousy was still deeply inappropriate, regardless of what had happened between them.)

"So, you're mad about that."

Piers opened his eyes and saw Marnie with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm. Yeah, alright. Kinda."  
Marnie didn't move a muscle, didn't let her expression give away what she was thinking for a second. Her silence made him feel like he had to keep talking.  
"I've just... been tryin' to talk to you about this for, fuck, well over a month now."

"Yeah. You have."

"So. Are we just- fuckin' hell, Marnie, okay. So that was just a one-off, then? And you're gonna date other people now?"

"...didn't say that."

Piers grabbed a handful of his hair because the temptation to grab Marnie flashed through his mind, and he didn't want to lay a hand on her when he was upset.  
"So, what, then? You're gonna fuck other people and not tell me about it, and fuck me and not tell other people?"

She sighed, deeply.  
"I didn't plan on fuckin' her tonight. I wanted to see how it went, and, y'know, think about it. I just- I've liked her for a while, but she's been travellin' for a year, so we've just been messagin' each other. Friendly shit, like. And now she's back in town but she wanted to surprise me so I didn't know 'til this mornin'. Said she wanted to take me on a date. See if we still clicked in person."

Piers let out a long breath, calming a little.  
Somehow, the idea of her going out on a date with a girl she was actually friendly with and who sprung it on her was less enraging than the idea of her going out on a date with someone she didn't really know; the implication she'd been actively flirting with people behind his back.  
(Behind his back. Like he owned her. He would have slapped himself if it wouldn't have freaked her out.)

"Right."

"I'm not askin' permission, Piers."

"Yeah, I know. Y'never do."

"...Implyin' I should?"

"Nah," he laughed, slumping back against the door. "Nah, you shouldn't. Shouldn't have to. Whatever. Go have fun. Text me if you need anythin'."  
He hauled himself away, feeling like his feet were made of concrete as he dragged himself back to the living room. Collapsed on the couch. Stared at the TV, but didn't watch it.

He heard the door open, and close, heard the lock click shut. Heard Marnie's boots clicking against the concrete in the stairwell.  
Heard the blood rushing in his ears. Heard someone from Team Yell hollering her name outside. Heard her laugh.  
Heard nothing more as he turned the TV off and let his head collapse back against the couch.

He waited, in silence, for what must have been an hour before he managed to get himself into his room (though he didn't remember walking there), managed to get his guitar plugged in, managed to fumble against the strings, playing like absolute dogshit, but he recorded it anyway in case anything worthwhile came out of it.  
And he sang, low enough nobody could hear what he said but the ageing 8-track he clung to, spitting out lyrics he wouldn't be proud to listen back to later. Lyrics he'd likely record over so nobody else could find them - but at least they'd been sung. At least they were off his chest.

Marnie got home around 3 hours later, and Piers faltered as he strummed, but he didn't stop. Didn't want her to feel scrutinised.

She came directly to his room once she'd kicked her boots off, and he could feel her linger in the doorway, though she didn't say a word.

Eventually, he sighed, set his guitar on its stand.

"So, did it go well?"

Marnie hummed, and walked to his bed, flopped back onto it.  
"It was fun. I like her."

"... It feels like you're gearin' up for a 'but', here."

"... But. I... She's pretty. She's sweet. She's a good laugh. But. She went to kiss me and it was just... Awkward. Like it wasn't bad but when we were done it was like nervous laughter and she couldn't look at me right after it. And THEN she told me she was heading to fuckin' Hoenn in two weeks. Like she's literally just back from Orre and then she's fuckin' off again."

Piers turned quickly, piecing things together.  
"Orre? Hold on, is it that kid that won the championship back the same year you took over the gym?"

She heaved out a long suffering sigh.  
"Yeah. She's great. Only get to see her once in a blue moon. We were nearly a thing last time she was here too but we just held hands and flirted and next thing I knew she was swannin' off out the country again."

Piers rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.  
"Well. I like her, at least. Even if you're both fuckin' hopeless lesbians that don't know how to act when you're around a girl you like."

Marnie snorted laughing. "I'm offended. I'm a hopeless bisexual."

"The rest of what I said stands."

"... Yeah. Unfortunately, yeah."  
A note of genuine sadness touched her voice, and what jealousy still simmered in his chest was extinguished with a wave of protectiveness. He lay next to her, and offered a cuddle, which she immediately took, burrowing into his arms and sighing out her sadness into his chest.

"I'm sorry. Both that it didn't go great, and that I was kinda a dick before you left."

She didn't say anything. She just let Piers trace his fingers up and down her spine.

Eventually, she wriggled out of his arms, and sat up for a moment, before hauling herself off the bed and leaving the room. Piers just watched her go, unsure if he should have said anything. If he was supposed to follow.

He rolled to stare at the ceiling, wondering for a good solid minute before Marnie called out to him through the wall.  
"Y'could come through here, y'know."

He bolted upright immediately, and winced at his own urgency. Desperation, he'd call it, if his mind was functioning any better.  
But his feet were moving faster than his thoughts, and he found himself, a shadow in her doorway, eyes adjusting to the low light until she came into focus, laying back on her own bed, leg raised enough to let him see up her skirt, let him see her underwear.  
Piers breathed out a sigh.

"Marnie-"

"You came through."

"...Yeah. I did."

"Well don't chicken out now. Where's all that possessiveness from earlier? Y'know, I was thinkin' about that when I was with her. Thinkin' about how it would've felt if you'd just grabbed me and fucked me up against the door. Left finger shaped bruises in my thigh. Left come runnin' down my legs. Sent me out to see her reekin' of sex, just to see if she'd notice."

"Would've put a dampener on the date, I reckon," Piers deadpanned, pressing his fingers against his eyelids just hard enough to see stars.

Marnie tutted, and he heard the bed creak. Looked up to see her sitting, scowl on her face.

"Did you stop being fun when I wasn't payin' attention? I remember when you used to get shitfaced and bring home someone new every week. Now, suddenly, you're a fuckin' prude."

"I'm not a prude, Marnie, fuck- I just want to _talk_ with you about shit before we do anythin' again."

"Dull."

"Definitely dull. Definitely the right thing to do though."

She stood up and strode towards him in three swift steps, and he staggered back a half-step as she shoved a finger to his chest, poking him as she hissed, "so you _fucked_ your baby sister, and now you're worried about what the right thing to do is. Why not fuckin' ignore that angel that's suddenly appeared on your shoulder and do what you _want_ to do."

Piers grabbed her wrist.  
"What I _want_ to do is _talk_. I want to fuck you, but I don't want to do that until I know what the fuck you're thinkin'. You're not just some stranger I have the option of not talkin' to again, so I'm not gonna just rush into shit. I actually do care about you. And do I gotta remind you that you were the one that kinda fuckin' forced the issue of us- well. Fuckin'?"

Marnie averted her eyes.  
"I thought you said you weren't mad about that."

"Not mad. Still feel guilty as fuck about it despite everythin'. Don't appreciate you holdin' it over my head like it was entirely my choice but."

Her shoulders sagged, and she worried at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Listen," he started again, gentler this time. "I'm not rejectin' you. I just don't- you don't have to be this pushy. If we talk shit out, figure out where we stand, we can probably do it again. But since you didn't give me the chance to put my foot down last time, I'm doin' it now. Nothin' else happens unless you use your words."

He let go of her wrist, and held his hand out to shake. She slapped it, then fist-bumped him.

"Fine. Deal. Let's talk about it now."

Piers laughed, called her impatient, but dragged her to the living room by the hand, and they sat down at opposite ends of the couch, socked feet meeting in the middle.

"So." She looked nervous, and Piers wanted to reach out and comfort her, wanted to pet her hair and hold her, but he didn't want his affection to sway her answers, either. "How do we do this, like- what do you wanna know?"

He hummed in thought. He'd had all this time to think, but hadn't really... gotten this far.  
"First off, I wanna know like... What we're doing about datin' other people. Or fuckin' them. I don't wanna just, go out fuckin' other people and have you pissed and hurt, and I don't wanna see you goin' out on dates and not knowin' what the deal is between us - or havin' you tryna hide it like you did tonight."

She nodded, slowly.  
"I kinda... I love and hate it when you fuck other people. Whenever you had someone over, I'd love it 'cause I got to hear you fuck, and listenin' was good. I got off on it a lot. But I hated it 'cause it wasn't me."

"So would you hate it less if I was fuckin' you as well?"

She shrugged. "Guess there's only one way to find out, eh?"

"Suppose."  
He let the silence fall for only a few beats before he admitted, "I fuckin' hate the idea of another random guy gettin' his paws on you. If I knew him, and he was a decent kinda lad, I'd probably deal with it, but- if you didn't know him, I'd just assume he was a piece of shit."

"What about random girls?"

Piers bit down on his thumbnail a little.  
"Think I'd be less mad about that. Dunno, that sounds like probably not a chill thing to think, but- met less girls that were pieces of shit. Still met some, though."

"And what about if I was datin' someone? Would you be mad at me goin' on dates if I didn't plan on fuckin' them before I knew 'em?"

"Probably not. If I never got to see you, I'd be upset about that, but if you're out for a few hours and you're not gettin' yourself in any danger, that's... yeah. So long as I know where you're goin' and when you plan to be back. Or if you text me if you'll be later. That's- yeah. I already want you to do that to be fair, I just- I know you forget sometimes."

Marnie fidgeted a little, twisting her hair around her finger.  
"I'm- yeah. So I'm allowed to go on dates if I get to know them before I fuck 'em, and I'm allowed to fuck 'em if they seem decent?"

Piers took in a breath, and held it, trying to picture how he felt about that.  
Not as great as he'd have liked to be feeling, but... it seemed sensible.  
"I don't want to be controllin' you and that, but- yeah, I'd probably be more comfortable if you did that. Even- y'know, even if we didn't keep bein' a thing, I think that'd stop me worryin' quite as much about you as I do."

"So, d'you want me to tell you when I'm plannin' on fuckin' 'em? Like, do I have to ask permission?"

"...I don't- okay. Uh. How about you try tellin' me in advance if you're plannin' on it, and we'll see how that goes. And if it goes not great, then we can try you tellin' me after. Or just not tellin' me. I dunno. I don't want to have to give you permission, though, that feels like- Yeah, nah. I don't own you."

"You tellin' me that or you convincin' yourself that?"

"...Yeah."

"Yeah."  
She nudged his leg with her foot, and sighed.  
"So what about you? You gonna keep fuckin' around?"

Piers rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.  
"Not if it'll piss you off."

"Tell me what you wanna do. Do you wanna fuck other people?"  
Her voice was low, and Piers couldn't tell if it was a warning.

"I... I can't think of anyone else I want right now. Not seriously."

"But you do like hookin' up with people. And last I checked, Raihan was still sendin' you dick pics every couple weeks askin' if you're free."

He looked up at Marnie quickly.  
"I don't tell you about that. I never- have you been stealin' my phone?"

"Your password is 9661."

"You're a little shithead."

"You need a better password than your league number and my league number mashed together."

Piers rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever. You'll have seen I didn't text him back last time, then."

"Nah, I know that. But... if you wanted to keep fuckin' him, or anyone else, like- I'm okay with that on one condition."

Piers focused on keeping his breathing even. Didn't yet know if this was a trick.  
"What's the condition?"

"Let me watch sometimes."

"Marnie, I think even he'd be a bit weirded out if I said, 'here, my little sister wants to watch us fuck, that's cool right?'"

"So don't tell him."

"He'll see you."

"You have a cupboard. And a webcam. Either I can hide out and watch through a crack in the doors, or you can set it up so I watch from next door."

Piers opened his mouth to argue, but the idea went right to his cock, and he had to focus instead on calming himself.  
Against his better judgement, he said, "Alright. Yeah, fine. Not everyone- not- yeah. There's some folks that would be really damn upset about it if they found out they were being spied on. But I know some of them- I wouldn't tell them outright who was watchin', but- Raihan would be into it. He's a fuckin' exhibitionist, as you've probably gathered."

"I would be too if I were that well hung, to be fair."

Piers snorted laughing, and Marnie cracked a small smile.  
"Okay. You want me to tell you in advance if I'm gonna get with someone, or?"

"Nah," she shook her head. "I'm kinda used to you bringin' folks home without sayin'. I think I'm alright with it so long as you're fuckin' me too."

"I guess we should talk about... What we're doin' with each other, then."

"S'pose. You still plan on fuckin' me, right?"

"I'd like to. Is that all we are? Siblings with benefits? Or...?"

She laughed, quietly. "Well, you told me we can't really do couple shit. So we can't really be a couple."

"I mean... we can't like, hold hands and shit in public. We can't go tellin' people about us. But- Fuck, honestly? I don't know how us being a couple would be different from how we are now except for us fuckin' - and if we're doin' that anyway, I dunno. Like, we already agreed we can fuck other people, but there's regular couples who fuck other people but still date each other."

"...We could still go on dates, though. I mean, you took me out for dinner before this. Or to the club, or to gigs. Just 'cause we can't hold hands or make out in public doesn't mean they're not dates."

"Would that make the difference between you feelin' like we were just a casual thing, and feelin' like we were- um. A couple? I guess?"

She shrugged. "Would that be so bad?"

"It wouldn't be bad. I'd like that a lot."

"And you'd like it if we were a thing? Even if we're not an exclusive thing?"

Piers paused, and chewed on the edge of his thumbnail.  
"I think, if we're datin', and you do start seriously datin' someone else as well, you'll have to tell 'em you're in an open relationship with someone else already. That seems fair, right? Like, I'd like it, but I'd feel guilty about it if they didn't know you had someone else."

"Don't be daft. If they know that, they're gonna wanna know who."

"Could tell 'em it's long distance?"

"They'd still wanna see chatlogs and shit, right? Safer tellin' them I don't do exclusive relationships, keep it vague. Then they're not gonna ask, 'who is it you're already datin' - they're gonna ask, 'so what happens if you meet someone else?'."

Piers assessed Marnie's casual body language, and smiled a little at her.  
"You're a devious little shit," he told her, with absolute fondness.

"We wouldn't be havin' this conversation if I wasn't, right?"

"S'pose not."

She smiled, and stretched, and Piers let himself watch the arc of her body for once instead of averting his eyes. She caught him as she collapsed back into the position she was in before.  
"Happy, then? We clear, we sorted everythin' you wanted to know?"

"Think so, yeah."

"Good," was all she said before she crawled down the couch, and went directly for his belt buckle.

Piers gasped, and mentally chastised himself - he should have been prepared for her to pounce as soon as he said yes. She didn't require any assistance, clearly - his trousers were pulled halfway down his thighs before his mind had caught up with what was happening, and her breath was hot against his briefs, lips parted and ready as she hooked her thumb into the elastic and pulled them down, too.

He wasn't hard at first, but Marnie quickly fixed that, her tongue flicking around his soft cock until it swelled in her mouth. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling out her hair ties and rolling them up onto his wrist, where they bit into his skin.

When he opened his eyes to look down at her, he found her looking directly back up at him - she'd been waiting, it seemed. She pulled off just to ask, "Gonna fuck me again?"

"Yes," Piers breathed out, and cupped her chin. He pushed her back, and picked her up, kicking his trousers and underwear off into a pool on the living room floor as he tossed her over his shoulder, carried her to his room, and tried not to let her feel how much he was struggling with her weight. He was not a strong man, and she was muscly - far heavier that way than if she'd been the same size but plain skinny.  
He set her down against the doorframe, and kissed her, whispered against her lips, "Wait here."

"What for?"

Piers didn't reply - didn't want an argument about it. He just went for his bedside drawer and grabbed a condom, tore it open and rolled it down his cock fast enough he hoped she didn't see.

No such luck.  
"Seriously. You don't need one."

"I like to be careful. Especially with you." He tried to kiss her, to pin his weight against her in a bid to distract her, but she splayed her fingers out on his chest, pushed him back a little.

"I won't keep it if you do knock me up."

"I don't want you to have to go to the hassle of that. Please. Do it with it on this time just so you can see it's not really any different?"

Marnie sighed. "If I think it is different and I hate it, will you trust me and go without after?"

Piers paused and looked at her, pretending to think. "We'll see."

"That sounds like 'no'."

"I don't think you'll hate it. Normally it's guys who hate wearin' them, y'know? I've literally never topped anyone who cared about me having it on."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Impress me, then."

Piers growled, and buried his face in her neck, kissing and biting at her skin as he shoved his hand up her skirt, pulling her underwear aside to rub his thumb in circles on her clit. Her breath hitched, and he could feel her getting wetter as he slipped his fingers further back to spread her lips apart, to dip his fingertips inside.

Marnie hissed, "I'm ready, hurry up and fuck me," but Piers smirked against her skin and kept pressing his fingers inside, rubbing and readying her.  
With his other hand, he wrapped his fingers around his cock, teasing himself gentle enough - enough to stay hard, not enough to damage the condom. She whined, and interlocked her fingers with his, teasing - and, he realised, trying to pull it off, slow, sneaky enough for him to not notice right away.

Piers bit down on her shoulder again, and she yelped. He pulled his fingers out of her, pulled her hand off his cock, and hooked his hands around her thighs, pulled her halfway up the doorframe and balanced her against it.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he ordered, and she actually listened for once. He lined his cock up against her with one hand, still steadying her with the other, and let her sink down onto him. Her breath hitched, and he asked, "Good?"

"Good," she breathed against his ear, before resting her forehead on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him tight.

It was easier to support her like this - the doorframe did most of the work, but even at that, Piers knew this would have to be quick. His muscles burned. If it weren't for the tight heat of being fully seated inside Marnie, he might have given up already.

He rocked up against her, trying to get a rhythm that suited them both - he couldn't pull out far without slipping out entirely, but that was fine - the consistent pressure was good.

When he felt he was able to move without thinking about it, he began whispering to her.  
"You're all mine, Marnie. Even when other people get their hands on you, you know you're still mine."

She gasped out, "yours," and not much else, so Piers kept going.

"You feel so fuckin' good. I wanna mark you. I wanna show everyone I own you."

"You already do," she laughed.

Piers stilled for a moment before he realised what she meant, then pressed a kiss to the skin above her collar.  
"Y'know, I didn't get you that for kinky reasons. You were far younger then - I wasn't thinkin' about you like that. I just wanted you to know I'd always be here for you."

She dug her fingers into his back.  
"Sounds sentimental. When did you start wantin' to fuck me, then?"

Piers stilled a little, but she clawed harder into his back, and he kept moving, trying to think.

"I knew you had a thing for me since... A while ago. Since you were proper young. At first, I didn't wanna encourage it 'cause I knew it wasn't right, didn't want you gettin' a complex. But as you grew up - I always knew you were a cute little thing, but I realised you were turnin' into a pretty little thing. And I felt like a creep for knowin' that. When I first saw you takin' over the gym, really controllin' the crowd - I knew then that you were almost grown up, and- and I had to talk myself out of thinkin' about who'd be gettin' their hands on you. Then I started gettin' jealous about it. Wasn't proud of it. I kept slippin' up, though - and kept thinkin' about you when I got close, when It was too late for me to stop myself."

She stayed quiet save for soft little moans as he kept moving for a few moments.  
Then she asked, "If I'd have done what I did sooner, would you still've fucked me?"

"You mean before y'were old enough?"

"Yeah."

"Think I'd've fought a lot harder. Still would've struggled fightin' you off. You're strong, y'know that? I didn't wanna hurt you, that was why I tried talkin' you out of it more."

She squeezed her arms around him, tight.  
"Y'know... I'm glad you fought me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Means I knew you cared about me. Didn't wanna just- Y'know, take advantage."

Piers laughed a little bitterly, trying to shove down the ghosts of self-loathing. "I did want to take advantage. But I care about you as a person more than I care about fuckin' you. Still do, even while I'm fuckin' you."

Her laugh had none of the negativity behind it. "So what, if I told you to stop right now and never fuck me again, you would?"

Piers paused, leaned back to get a good look at her face.  
"Do you actually want me to?"

"Would you stop if I asked?"

"Of course, obviously. Are you askin'?"

"Fuck, no."

Piers growled in frustration, buried his face back into the crook of her neck.  
"Thank fuck, 'cause I'm gettin' close."

That laugh, again.  
"Come in me, Piers. Come in me, then eat me out, okay?"

He nodded, sighing her name against her skin, fucking her as hard as he could, and ignoring the ache in his arms. Marnie whispered a gentle stream of praise to him, encouraging him to move faster, to be selfish, to move for his own pleasure, and he bit down as he could feel the tug, knowing he was nearly there.

It was just at the point he was about to tip that Marnie said, "Do it, come in me, knock me up. Come on, fill me up."

Piers opened his mouth to ask, suddenly not sure if her touching the condom earlier had been riskier than he'd realised - not sure if she'd dug a fingernail in the tip or something, and he didn't like not trusting her like that, but the uncertainty was almost immediately washed away in a wave of nothing as his orgasm surged through him, his mind going blank for a blissful few moments when all he was capable of was calling out her name.

He lifted her up enough to let his cock fall free, let her feet touch the floor, let himself fall back against the opposite side of the doorway.

He looked down.  
The condom looked intact.

His eyes shot up to stare at her.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'knock you up'?"

Marnie just smiled.  
"I'm not allowed to dirty talk at you?"

Piers' breaths came out ragged, and if he had more space he would have collapsed to the floor.  
"Marnie, I'm fuckin' terrified of knockin you up."

"You came."

"I was gonna come no matter what you said at that point."

She looked a little sheepish, for a moment. But it didn't last - she raised her chin, and asked, "Well. You said you were gonna eat me out after you came."

Piers sighed, and nodded - Marnie led the way to her room and flopped back onto the bed, pulling her underwear off entirely and spreading her legs.  
Piers' legs felt like jelly as he followed, and he practically collapsed into the bed himself, his face immediately up close to her cunt, so he didn't see the point in teasing. With just a kiss to her thigh, then another to her clit, he started working on her as he reached down to his cock, slipping the condom off and tying a knot in it as his tongue trailed lazy circles. Once he was satisfied, throwing the condom on the floor, hoping he'd remember later and not step on it, he pressed his fingers into her thighs - keeping her spread apart for him.

She whispered above him as he worked, and he listened, knowing she didn't really expect input. Realising she was doing it for her own benefit.  
She said, "You look so fuckin' good between my legs. You're so hot when you get possessive. I like that more than your good-brother thing - I like it 'cause you actually are good to me. It's fun, breakin' you, y'know? Gotta keep fuckin' me hard like that, else I'm gonna have to figure out how to push your buttons to make it happen again. Pretty sure I can get you on board with my dirty talk, though. I know I'm good at that. Never fucked anyone, but I texted plenty. Had people call me. Had to talk dirty to hear them come."

Piers lifted his head just enough to speak.  
"You done that a lot?"  
It was a warning as much as it was a question.

"Enough to be confident in it."

Piers sunk his teeth into the delicate skin of the inside of her thigh, and she yelped, grabbing his hair. He relented after a few more seconds.  
"Gonna keep doin' that?"

"Maybe. Will you sit beside me while I do and listen? Maybe you could fuck me while I'm tellin' someone else what I'd do to them. Maybe you could make me come and make them think I was actually interested in listening to them."

Piers stayed silent, because the alternative was admitting that idea was kinda intriguing. He occupied his mouth with her clit again, and he could hear her giggle before it dissolved into a moan.

"Maybe," she continued, "I could finally get myself a strap-on, too. Would you like that? Your little sister fuckin' you? Bendin' you over and makin' you cry? Makin' you beg for her pretty girlcock to break you in half?"

Piers' response was a muffled noise of approval, and a renewed effort at pleasing her - slipping his tongue inside her briefly, savouring the taste of her, before sucking at her clit again, and it seemed to be enough to stop her talking for at least a few moments.  
But when he let up a little, she patted his head.

"Off. Hold on a sec."

Piers pulled back.  
"You okay?"

"Yeah," Marnie waved him off, bending over the side of her bed, and he leaned up to see what she was doing, squinting in the half-darkness of the room. She pulled out a box, and before he could see what was in it, she handed him a dildo.  
"Fuck me with that while you eat me out."

Well, he wasn't one to disobey direct orders like that while fucking.  
He pushed it in, and it slipped in with ease with how wet she was, with how recently she'd been fucked. He re-positioned himself so he could move it better but still use his mouth, and easily fell into a rhythm, which seemed to be doing wonders for her as her voice cracked, and she stopped trying to dirty talk - just devolved into moans, gasps, praise and disjointed encouragement.

And when she hissed out, "'mclose, 'mgonna come, I'm gonna- Piers, fuck, fuck, _fuck_\--", he sucked on her clit hard, and she yanked on his fringe as she came with a cry. He tried to just wince and bear the pain of his hair being pulled so hard - let her ride it out. It didn't hurt so bad when she kept whimpering his name like a prayer, really.

She finally let go, and he felt all tension leave her muscles. He pressed one last kiss to her, sending a frisson through her, before slowly pulling the dildo free and setting it down the end of the bed so he could lay next to her. She moved over, and if they both stayed apart just a little bit, they could both avoid the wet spot. They did just that with silent acknowledgement.

In silence, they stared at each other for -- well, they didn't really know how long. It felt like it went on for hours. Realistically, it was probably closer to 15 minutes.  
Piers' brain was running wild, but he felt distant from his thoughts. Disconnected. They were there - he could hear them - but it was like they were having a loud party next door and he was just feeling the beats through the wall.  
There was something to do with his guilt, again. It was vague by virtue of how huge it was - difficult to see the whole picture at once when your mind only had room for a fraction of it at a time.  
The idea, the phrase, 'one time can be classified as an accident - twice is definitely intent', was on a quiet loop. Hard to pay attention to it when he already knew as much.

And still, somewhere in all of that, was satisfaction.

He'd gotten to have sex with her on better terms than last time.  
He'd managed to speak with her. They'd managed to figure out terms that worked for both of them.

There was hope, maybe, that this would work out okay.

Marnie broke the silence, in the end.  
"Thank you," she said.

"...What for?" Piers asked after a few confused seconds, his brain still loading slowly.

"Um." She looked away, raised her hand to focus on picking at her nail polish. "For makin' me talk. And for not bein' a creep when I was a kid. And for- like, I still- I'd prefer it without condoms, but I know you're lookin' out for me usin' one. And for makin' me come after you'd come."

Piers cupped her chin, made her look at him again.  
"I'm not bein' special doin' all that shit, okay? If you're ever datin' someone else and they don't do at _least_ this much, they're not treatin' you right, okay? This is the bare minimum. And don't thank me for not makin' moves on you when you were a kid, fuck - that should be a given from anyone. Realistically, you should be tellin' me to go fuck myself for doin' shit with you since I'm your brother. Don't thank me."

She laughed, nervous all of a sudden, and wriggled her head free to bury her face in his chest.  
Her words were muffled. "I don't- I've not had great times with the people I have dated, mostly. An' I knew they weren't bein' great to me 'cause you always treated me right before this shit even happened. I think that's why I ended up never fuckin' anyone else. You were good to me, and if none of them were gonna treat me as good as you do, I wasn't gonna let them put their dicks in me."

Piers petted her hair, gentle, soothing.  
"I'm not gonna discourage that. 'sgood to have high standards when it comes to people respectin' you."

"You got high standards too?"

"Oh, fuck, no. I'm stupid as hell and I've let complete loser assholes fuck me. I'm just glad you're less of a dumbass than me."

Marnie laughed, and Piers couldn't help arsmile.  
"Let's make a deal, then. If I'm gonna keep up my high standards, you gotta start raisin' yours. Keep fuckin' other people if you want, but they gotta at least treat you right."

"That's rough, Marnie, I'm gonna have to delete half my contacts if I agree to that."

She pushed back to look him in the eyes.  
"Do it, then. I'll take their place. I'll try do better. Teach me how to be a better partner so you don't have to let dickheads into your bed."

"Alright," he agreed without thinking too hard.  
Then he paused, and thought.  
"Is this your way of reducin' the competition so I'm open to lettin' you fuck me with the strap-on you're wantin'?"

Marnie smirked. "I mean, it wasn't the primary motivation of my plan, but if it's a side effect, I won't complain."

He poked her in the shoulder, and rolled onto his back, sighing and looking up at the ceiling.  
"Right. We'll look tomorrow. Wanna sleep in my bed tonight and we'll wash your sheets in the mornin'?"

"Yeah. Wanna watch shit TV before we sleep?"

"Plan."

He stood on still shaky legs, narrowly avoiding the condom, and led the way to his room.


End file.
